PJO AoT
by 1000000fandoms
Summary: Some Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Attack on Titan crossovers I've thought of. Leave story suggestions, please and thank you. I suck at summaries, so please read anyways. I have my mind set on PJO couples, but feel free to suggest any pairings for AoT! Rated T because I don't yet understand how the rating system works, kindly explain it to me! Love you! :) 3
1. Story 1 Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Hey, name's Sara! I will be writing this fanfiction! Since I'm new (This is literally my second story on this) please go easy on me! If there are any errors please help me find them, (even Grammarly can fail sometimes) you guys can mold this story as much as I can! I have a few ideas already, but I'd love to hear yours! I'll show the idea, along with who inspired it. It's basically like my shout out to you guys ( & myself since the first few will probably be just me) and a way to summarize it for you. So, without further ado, I introduce this fanfiction!)**_

* * *

IDEA: Levi, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are on a scouting mission outside _**no duh**_ when they're suddenly surrounded by Titans. Percy, disguised (since he's an outlaw) comes and saves them. Levi and Percy chat like old frenemies. - Me

* * *

 _ **Eren's POV (point of view, putting it there because it took me**_ **forever** _ **to figure out, cause I'm stupid)**_

I knew surprises. I have had my fair share of them myself, like my mom getting eaten or being able to turn into a titan. Yet, nothing could prepare me for this.

"CAPTAIN LEVI, WE HAVE AN ISSUE!" Armin yelled from the rear of our mini formation. I could hear Captain Levi groan ahead of me. Armin, Levi, Mikasa and I had been put on a scouting mission in the middle of nowhere with no explanation, and we had almost died far more than a handful of times. I glanced at Mikasa, who rode on my right, on the other side of Captian Levi, who took the lead.

"What is it Armin?" Levi asked.

"Well, um, there's kind of," Armin paused. Maybe counting the titans? Enough to confront perhaps? My body tingled in anticipation. "Uh, a good fifteen titans behind us, closing in, twenty on the left and eighteen on the right," Armin yelled over the wind whipping in our ears. Levi cursed under his breath.

"Ugh, this is why I didn't want to drag you brats out here. Mikasa, you take the right, I've got the left. Armin, Eren, you two go straight. Try to lure the titans towards us so we can go in for the kill." Levi ordered.

"But-"

"No buts, brat. Do as you're told." Levi yelled over his shoulder. He then jumped off his horse, using his gear to get closer to the titans. Mikasa followed on the opposite side.

"I never have any fun," I muttered as Armin rode up beside me. His blue eyes sparkled in concern and his hair whipped behind him.

"Be grateful you're not in their stomachs at least. Mikasa and Captian Levi have a chance." Armin scolded. I huffed in annoyance. I turned and almost fell off my horse.

When Armin had said that there were fifteen titans behind us, I assumed he was estimating. He had been, but underestimating. There were, at least, eighteen, ten of which fifteen meters. The rest were shorter, and there was one of those ground ones, freaky little things.

"Jesus Armin, you should win understatement of the year, there's, at least, eighteen!" I yelled. Armin glanced at me, then behind us.

"Well, you either miscounted or three more showed up. Speak of it, but that fifteen meter wasn't their last time." Armin muttered. I just sighed. Of course, the day that there's only four of us, all the titan's come running. I glanced ahead, where we were nearing a forest. I then looked to the left, where Captian Levi was slicing away at the titans. But for everyone that killed, two more seemed to pop up. He had lured them away slightly, but he was still clearly struggling with the numbers. I wondered briefly if even Armin could count that high. I glanced over at Mikasa, who wasn't doing much better. She was surrounded by three titans, with even more bombarding her way.

 _Just our luck_ _,_ I thought bitterly. I saw a flash in the shadows in front of us by the tips of the trees.

"Did you see that?" Armin asked me. "It looked almost like a person was in those trees," He added, pointing to the trees where I had seen the figure. I had only just nodded when a shadow darted out from the cover of the forest, lunging straight at Mikasa.

It took me a full six seconds to process everything that was going on. A man in weird gear was zipping around, dropping titans like flies. They were off Mikasa's back in seconds, with Mikasa on the ground panting. The figure then dashed to Levi and cut them down double the speed, Levi in shock. Levi and Mikasa walked back over to us, Levi watching the figure.

"Long time no see, Jackson." Levi hissed after a minute, glaring daggers at the figure, who was poking a titan corpse with his bronze sword. The man turned, then paced over to Levi casually but carefully.

"Levi, haven't changed a bit." "Jackson," said back. "And you know I prefer Percy." Percy corrected. His sea green eyes sparkled like the oceans I had read about. The rest of his face and his hair was covered in cloth the same color, but a few rebellious raven colored strands poked through.

"You know Captian Levi?" I asked. Percy laughed.

"Yeah, I knew him. Or, still know I guess." Percy shrugged. He turned to Mikasa, Armin and I. "Never met you three before."

"I'm Armin, that's Mikasa and that's Eren." Armin introduced, pointing to each of us in turn. Percy nodded, turning back to Levi.

 _Levi's a whole head shorter than him._ I realized. I tried to cover my laugh with a cough, and I think it blew over okay.

"Levi, short as ever," Percy said. Levi surprisingly did not kill him, but simply glared.

"Perseus, rude as ever." Levi snapped back. Percy looked confused for a second before realizing.

"Oh, no no no no no. Man, I meant short as in angry, not tiny. Name one time I've ever made fun of you for that. Lack of skill, yes, lack of height, no." Percy rambled, gesturing with his hands as he went. Levi nodded.

"So, how's Chase and the rest?" Levi asked.

"Eh, same old annoying, lovable little dorks. Nico's dating Will and Reyna and Thalia are dating now." Percy informed.

"How recent of a development?" Levi asked.

"Couple months for Thalia and Reyna, a week or two for Nico and Will," Percy answered.

"Excuse me, but are you the same Perseus Jackson that got accused of murder and banished to the outside of the wall roughly a year ago?" Armin budded in. Mikasa shifted, grabbing the hilt of her sword. Percy also shifted, but made no threatening movements.

"Um, yeah, roughly a year ago I was on trial for a bunch of things, murder being one of them. And I was banished. However, to this day, I still remain innocent of any crime." Percy admitted. He turned to Armin. "How'd you know? I _really_ doubt I'd pop up in conversation." Percy asked.

"Oh, someone I knew was put on trial. I glanced through some old trial records to look for some good arguments, and yours popped up." Armin explained. "Were you really on a trail for twenty hours?" Armin asked.

"Twenty-three, actually." Percy corrected. He rubbed his wrists as if the old chains were still leaving marks and making him sore. I could understand, those things were _not_ made for comfort.

"Twenty-three?" Mikasa echoed. Percy jumped a bit.

"Jesus, for a second there I really thought you couldn't talk. Just quiet, though, hm? Nico's like that too." Percy explained when Mikasa gave him an odd look. Percy glanced at the sun. "Oh, by god, you guys should go. Well, I have to go, so you should probably leave, I mean, you're in Titan Valley after all." Percy rambled again.

"Titan Valley?" Levi asked.

"Well yeah. Lot's of titans gather here, and it's a valley, so, Titan Valley." Percy explained. "Either way, your horses look like they're getting a bit antsy. You should probably regroup with the rest of the Scouts." Percy explained. We all got on our horses, and Percy walked over to Levi.

"Yes?" Levi asked.

"Hey, I know that we're not that good of friends anymore and all that, but, if could, you know, _not_ mention my existence to anyone, that'd be great." Percy requested.

"Of course, Percy. Have a nice day." Levi said before signaling for the formation and riding off. We followed in hot pursuit, me waving to Percy as we rode off. Percy waved back before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

 _ **Aww! So, I mention Solangelo and Theyna, and there's Percabeth if you squint. You can interpret the AoT ships however you want. Forgot to mention earlier, but I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters, nor do I own Attack on Titan or any of**_ **its _characters. Now, have a great day/night/afternoon._**

 ** _And one of you, think up of a story about Potato Girl and send me the idea. I want to give her some attention._**

 ** _Love You! :) 3_**


	2. Story 1 Chapter 2

_**(A/N: You might be wondering why I have story 1 before chapter, that's because I have six stories that I want to include in this overall crossover collection. Anyways, I asked for a Potato Girl fanfiction, and then I thought of one, so you guys don't need too. I got my info from the wiki, so blame them if it's wrong! :))**_

Potato Girl AKA Sasha Braus can't start a fire to feed her squad, so she follows her nose, which leads her to Leo's Tacos. And Super-Sized McShizzle Supreme Commander of the Argo II is more than happy to help.

* * *

 _ **Sasha's POV**_

Stupid fire. All I'm trying to do is start a fire to cook some potatoes for me, Christa, Connie, and Ymir. But no, no matter how dry our wood is we simply cannot get a fire going.

"Can you start the fire already, I'm freezing and starving. You will be the first person I eat, Potato." Ymir growled.

"You eat _one_ potato in the wrong place," I mumble, too busy with the fire to argue.

"Guys, she's trying the best she can. It's none of our faults that a fire simply isn't starting. Maybe some dryer wood would work?" Christa piped in.

"Any dryer and the wood would be sand!" Connie screeched.

"Connie, it's nothing to get upset about. We're all a little frustrated with the current situation right now." Christa scolded.

 _If she's not some type of goddess I don't know what a goddess is._ I thought. Then, the smell hit me. I shot up like my pants were on fire.

"What's wrong, Potato?" Ymir asked. I sniffed once.

 _If we are downwind,_ I began to think, before heading against the slightly cool breeze.

"Um, Sasha, where are you going?" Christa asked.

"Food," I whispered, before dashing full speed in the direction my nose confirmed it was in. My squad dashed behind me, knowing my food senses were never wrong. I saw the light of a fire ahead and slowed. I am willing to take that food, but storming in and grabbing usually doesn't work. I climbed up the small hill that the fire was coming from the other side of, and glanced down into the microscopic valley.

Within was a tan boy, his back turned toward us. He was poking the fire with something, occasionally messing with the pan on top. His hair looked like it was coated in oil, and curly. He was kind of scrawny, too. I swear if that smell was on a corpse I would eat it. I walked carefully into the clearing, my friends following quietly.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked. The boy whipped around, and I got a good look at his face. He had pointy features and chocolate colored eyes.

"Hi, names Leo. How may I help you and your friends?" Leo asked. His voice sounded light and joyous, which I could tell helped us all relax a bit.

"I'm Christa, the tall girl is Ymir, the shorter girl is Sasha, and the boy is Connie. We can't seem to get a fire started for the life of us, and we are very hungry." Christa said. Leo smiled.

"Well then, I'd be happy to help! Uncle Leo has plenty of my awesome taco's for you!" Leo exclaimed. We sat around his fire, my mouth watering at the smell. He passed me a plate first, and it was barely out of his hand before I started to dig in. "Yeesh, you weren't kidding about being hungry."

"Well, and that's just Sasha for you," Ymir added when she got her plate. Leo passed the next one to Connie and the final one to me.

"So, where you guys from?" Leo asked.

"Ragako District of Wall Rose for me, Dauper district for Sasha,-" Connie started.

"Oh, you guys are Wallers." Leo cut in.

"Wallers?" Christa echoed.

"Yeah, just the term w-I use for people who live inside the walls."

"You almost said we." Ymir pointed out.

"So what if I did? You really think that a scrawny dude like me could make it solo in the big tough world? Listen, I'm flattered, but that's not very realistic. The titans just can't stay away from me!" Leo said, gesturing to himself. "Anyhow, you've all finished eating and you should really be getting back to your group now, so peace peeps!" Leo said in a goodbye.

"Bye, thank you for the food." I thanked.

"Thanks!" Connie echoed.

"Oh, do me a favor, okay?" Leo asked. Christa nodded.

"Of course!"

"Don't mention me to anyone. You got your fire started, ate your food, and never met a devilishly handsome and amazingly charming dude out here, okay?" Leo requested. And with that he blew out his fire like a birthday candle, disappearing into the night.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I really like writing fanfiction. It helps me calm down, collect my fangirl thoughts, and practice writing. I love it. But not as much as**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU! :) 3**_

 _ **Have a great day/night/afternoon, and enjoy the potato girl chapter! *Starts singing 'Food' from Ice Age; Melt Down*.)**_


	3. Story 2 Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Hi, it's me! Update, I may not be able to update soon because the fifth of Feb. is my birthday and I'm gonna have some friends over, and it's rude to update a fanfiction when you have guests. SIGH. So, this is story two, where we still have Outlawed!Percy, but now, things are slightly different. Story two is a one-shot, so don't hope for more chapters on this one. Unless you really want me too. I'm also trying Armin's POV now, so please tell me what you think and leave suggestions for improvement. Thank you, love you! : 3)**_

Story Idea; Annabeth is a well-respected fighter, strategist, and leader. LEAM is guarding the wall one night and they see her talking to Outlaw!Percy. - Me

* * *

 ** _Armin's POV_**

Wall watch had been invented by her. The modified justice system had been invented by her. The anti-smuggling system had been invented by her. The sober for work system had been made by her. Was there any great achievement made that has nothing to do with the great Annabeth Chase? I had yet to find one in all of the books I've read. Yet, Annabeth isn't just smart, she's deadly. She trained with Captain Levi himself, and she bested him, to this day, at everything.

 _How is this even_ possible? I wondered as I read of her feats to pass the time, the moonlight and the torch Eren was holding as my only light. I heard talking and glanced up to see Mikasa, Levi and Eren making small talk so they could pass the time. Wall watch was so that even in the middle of the night if titans came running, someone was there. Currently, Eren, Mikasa, Levi and I were on watch, for the east side of Wall Rose. I glanced, to my right, and saw a flicker of shadows.

 _What on earth was that?_ I wondered. I paced over to see a figure, casually balanced on the outer edge of the wall. Male, by the bulk of it. He was calmly waiting. I paced back to Levi.

"Captian Levi sir, there seems to be someone perched on the outside of the wall," I told Levi. He nodded.

"Watch them, do not confront. I want to know if he's alone or not." Levi growled. I paced back over, resting behind some crates. I had a good view of anyone who came by on the wall, but they didn't have a good view of me. A few minutes passed before I heard soft steps, like practiced pacing on the stone. Whoever it was was in a hurry, and very good at stealth, to the point where I simply couldn't pinpoint them. A figure came into view, female. I glanced behind me, Eren and the others were too deep in conversation to notice me. I turned back, and the figure was gone. No, wait, she was over by where the other person seemed to be waiting.

"The waves are crashing on the sand but my boat won't sail." The woman called down.

"Then perhaps you should wait for a calm sea." The man called up, before dashing into view. A cloud parted above, and I got my first good look at the two. The girl had honey blonde princess curled hair and tan skin. The man was even tanner than the woman, with ocean green eyes and raven black hair.

 _Wait, that woman, that's Annabeth Chase!_ I realized. _But who on earth is she with?_

"Percy!" Annabeth called, wrapping the man in an embrace. He held onto her tight, placing a kiss on her head.

 _Annabeth has a_ _boyfriend!_ I realized. It had never come up in conversation before, but that explained why she had no tolerance for any man flirting with her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Levi, Eren, and Mikasa next to me. Levi glanced at me before I mouthed,

Woman. Is. Annabeth. Levi nodded, then casually stood up and walked over, stopping Annabeth and Percy's conversation in its tracks.

"Annabeth, who's the friend?" Levi said casually. His hand flicked, and we all rose, walking up behind him.

"Levi, you should be guarding your post," Annabeth said stiffly.

"Should I go or..." Percy trailed off.

"Oh, no, I'd prefer you to stay. And Annabeth, I am guarding my post. East side of Wall Rose, midnight to sunrise, with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. But, you didn't answer my question. Who's? The. Friend." Levi snapped through clenched teeth.

"I really think I should go," Percy mumbled.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Trident." He greeted.

"Annabeth called you Percy, though." I pointed out.

"I have many different names." Percy shrugged.

"So, Trident, where you from?" Levi asked.

"I was born in Trost," Percy said. Annabeth nodded.

"Trost, eh? Not many people are still alive after all that went down there." Levi muttered.

"I wasn't there at the time."

"Where were you?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Percy snapped defensively. Annabeth put a hand across his chest, and he visibly relaxed.

"It matters to me because I think it rather odd that you showed no reaction to me talking about Trost, but everyone else I know that was there at the time would have showed some reaction."

"I told you already, I wasn't there. I was with my father on a business trip in Nedlay." Percy explained. Levi nodded.

"That's very far north for a business trip. What does your father do?" Levi interrogated.

"Listen, my dad and his entire side of the family is a very touchy subject, so if we could not talk about that that would be great," Percy growled.

"I'm simply trying to make a friendly conversation. Although, I must ask, what's with you hanging out on the outside of the wall, and all the code phrases." Levi asked. Percy shifted.

"Percy comes from a difficult family, and his uncle Ares, I'm sure you're familiar with General Ares, wants him dead. To avoid assassination, we have to meet far out of the way."

"And why do you have to meet?"

"He's my boyfriend you dolt!" Annabeth howled.

"Annabeth." Percy hissed. It sounded more like he was trying to rein her in then hide something, though.

"You know, I read a record on a man named Percy Jackson, his description fits what you look like, and his bloodline," I said. Percy showed no reaction, so I decided to stop beating around the bush. "He had a criminal record and was put on a twenty-three-hour trial, ending with him being banished from humanity. I know that these aren't just coincidences, Persues Jackson." I hissed. Within a second, Percy had one of his swords at my throat and the other on Levi's.

"I swear to Zeus if any of tonight reflects badly on Annabeth, especially if it comes from your mouth, I will not rest until the four of you have been slaughtered." Percy threatened, his eyes glowing with a mad sort of rage. I nodded, along with Levi, Eren and Mikasa following. Percy nodded, pulling his blades back. He turned to Annabeth.

"Sorry about all of this. Have a good month!" He called before jumping off the wall and dashed away on some gear. Annabeth simply nodded, before turning her back to all of us. Her shoulders began shaking, and it took me a second to realize she was crying. I had never seen Annabeth cry before. Levi walked over. Annabeth whipped around, glaring daggers at him.

"High moon to sunrise, every full moon." She hissed. "That's how long I get to see the love of my life, my soul mate. And you ruined that. He can't come back now, you'll surely rat him out or get me killed." She screeched. Surprisingly, Levi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Annabeth, I can't begin to imagine how hard this is for you. I truly thought you had lost contact with him, but apparently not. And while none of us have a 'soul mate', I can guarantee that Percy's meetings with you will be kept within the six of us." Levi promised. I nodded, saluting her, Mikasa and Eren following my action. Levi nodded, seeing as one doesn't salute an equal. She smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you. I guess you do have a heart, after all, Levi."

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Yeah! Sorry that this chapter was incomplete when I first uploaded it, I forgot to finish it. Lol. Well, have a good one!**_

 _ **Love you! :) 3)**_


End file.
